Love born out of Death
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Ellie is in love with someone and they meet at the Soeing festival...
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi this is my first Harvest Moon story, The main character is Ellie, so if you hate her don't read. Also the character Adrian is the farmer in the video game that you get to play and name, Since he has no given name I'll be naming him after my brother ok?Also in the game you get to name the ranch so the name I'm giving it is 'Cherry Blossom ranch'  
  
  
Love Born Out Of Death Chapter one of two  
  
The day started like every other in Rose-bud village Bakery. Ellie woke up with a yawn as she stretched her arms. The sun leaked into her room threw her window, casting her shadow up against the wall.  
  
"Ah! Another new day, I wonder if Adrian will come over again."   
  
Ellie blushed at the thought of the young farmer boy. They really did not know each other yet but she watched him from afar, sometimes spy on him at his farm while he worked. He had came   
to look after the Cherry Blossom ranch after his grandfather died.  
Ellie frowned for a moment.   
  
"It must have been hard for him to lose his grandfather...I don't know what I would do If I lost my grandmother.."  
  
"Elle? Is anyone there?I hear you talking?" Jeff the head baker asked, calling from the main room in the bakery.  
  
Ellie blushed. "Oh, no. I'm just talking to myself....that's all."  
  
"Oh, OK Ellie, but try and keep it down, your grandmother is still sleeping, she needs her rest these days." Jeff reminded.  
  
'he's right granny does need allot of rest lately, I guess it happens when you get old. Tomorrow is Granny's birthdays, she'll need her rest for such a big day.' Ellie thought as she got dressed.  
  
Ellie frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm so plump, how can Adrian like me? Popuri is so much nicer looking then me *sigh* maybe I should go on a diet....but it's hard to diet when your surround by cakes and pie all day long."  
  
"Ellie! Come on, it's the soeing festival today you don't want to be late." Jeff called to her.  
  
"Oh!Yes that's right, It's the festival today." Ellie realized. "I'm sure Adrian will be there.......'  
  
  
"So grandma, are you sure you don't want to go to the festival today?" Ellie asked concerned as she brought her grandmother outside.  
  
"Yes, dear." The old lady smiled. "I'm still a little tired, but I hope you have fun."  
  
"Thanks granny."  
  
"Oh and Ellie, talk to Adrian while your there, he's such a nice boy, just like his grandpappy."  
  
Ellie blushed and kissed her grandmother on her cheek. "I will grandma."  
  
  
By the time Ellie arrived at the town square most of the town people had already gathered.She was handed a balloon then scooted off into the party. Over in the far corner she spotted Adrian talking to Gray and Popuri. She could help by feel a twinge of jealously over the fact that Popuri got to talk with him and she didn't. At least she could take comfort in the fact that Popuri was not trying to make a move on him because she could see her and Gray holding hands. Over the year Adrian had been hear he and Gray had become best friends immediately making him a friend of Popuri's too.  
  
"Hey Ellie!" Popuri waved as she saw Ellie watching her, the girl then jogged over to her with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Oh hi, Popuri how's it going?" Ellie smiled.  
  
"You'll never guess what!" Popuri said excitement in her voice.  
  
"What?" Ellie asked more interested in Adrian then Popuri's story.  
  
"You promise you wont tell anyone right, not until me and Gary get on the balloon."   
  
"All right I'm listening."  
  
Popuri grinned then extended her hand out to Ellie to reveal and large diamond engagement ring.  
  
Ellie stared at it in shock. "Oh my god, Popuri you and Gary is getting married?"  
  
"Yeah." Popuri grinned ear to ear. "We will be announcing it when I and my 'Harvest King, Gray' get on the balloon. As my best friend I wanted you to know before hand and I was wondering if you wanted to be my brides made. Adrian is going be Gary's best man." The pink haired beauty winked knowingly causing Ellie to blush.  
  
"All right everyone, it's time for our harvest king to spread the seeds." The mayor's voice rang threw the crowd slienceing them.  
  
Popuri ran over to Gary giving his a pick on the cheek, as the people stood together infront of the balloon as they watch Gary climbed in.  
  
"And now are harvest king will pick his partner to go and help him spread the seeds.  
  
Gary smiled, shocking most of the people who had never dreamed of the day they would see Gary the ' anti-social ' of the village smile.  
  
"I pick my soon to be wife, Popuri."   
  
His words silenced any remaining sound from the people, and they stared in surprise and amazement.  
  
"WAY TO GO GARY!! YEAH!!!" Ann cheered finally causing the whole crowd to start cheering.  
  
"Good work son!" Gary's dad congratulated.  
  
"Way to go Popuri! You made us proud!" Popuries mother smiled.  
  
"He's a good man honey! I'm so happy to see my little princess growing up!!" Her dead was busting with pride.  
  
There were other shouts from the crowd, cheering on the young couple.  
  
"They make a cute couple don't they Ellie?" Someone asked causing Ellie to jump and look at the person. It was Adrian, Ellie could feel the blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Hi, Adrian."  
  
Adrian smiled looking sort of amused by her jumpiness. " So, Ellie how is your grandma doing? Tomorrow is her birthday right?"  
  
"Yes. She'll be sixty-five. I can't believe, just yesterday it seems like she was still forty."  
  
"Time does pass fast around hear doesn't it? Sometimes I still feel like I just arrived hear. It does not seem like it has been an year since my granddad died. So Ellie where is your grandma? Didn't she come?" Adrian said concerned.  
  
"Oh, she said she felt tired, and that she wanted to stay home today and just sit in the yard on her rocking chair.I hope she's not sick."  
  
"Oh don't worry Ellie, she'll be all right. Say! Why don't I come over after the festival and we can bake her a cake together."  
  
Ellie could feel the smile spread across her face instantly. "Oh, ok..I'd like that."  
  
"OK NOW LETS RELIZE THE BALLONS!" The mayor exclaimed with excitement in his voice as the balloon with a embracing Gary and Popuri took off.  
  
The crowd cheered at let the balloons fly.All the while Ellie and Adrian kept there eyes on each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Love born out of death Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Ellie and Adrian walked towards the bakery together, each blushing slightly.  
  
"Thank you for coming over to bake a cake with me." Ellie thanked.  
  
"No problem, I love cooking." Adrian smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it really is fun isn't it? It is really away to be creative."   
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence until they came to the bakery.  
  
"Grandma is outside right now, why don't you keep her company while I get the stuff ready to make the cake?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Sure, I really like talking to your grandma, she always tells such interesting stories about when she and my grandfather were young."  
  
"Yes, I love those stories to." Ellie smiled as they walked into the backyard.  
  
"I'll be back out in a moment ok?' Ellie said as she opened the door and stepped inside of the bakery.  
  
  
Ellie could feel herself blushing as she took the eggs and milk out of the fridge.  
  
'He's so nice; I wonder why he offered to make a cake with me? Could it be that he likes me? I hope...I wish me and Adrian were getting married...Lucky Popuri, everything always works out well for her... Ellie glanced out the window of the bakery and frowned as she saw a worried look spread over Adrian's face.  
  
'I wonder what's going on?' She wondered setting the last of the ingredients on the counter.  
  
She opened the door and felt the fresh air hitting her face.  
  
"Burr." Ellie shivered. "It's getting a little cold out. Grandma, I think I better take you inside."   
  
"......Ellie...I love you child..." The old lady whispered her eyes shutting slightly.  
  
"I love you to, grandma. Are you getting tired? That's ok, I'll take you to your room for you." Ellie smiled but did not receive a response.  
  
"Grandma? What's wrong? Are you asleep?" Ellie asked, once again receiving no response.  
  
"Are you ok?" Adrian asked concerned.  
  
"Grandma?" Ellie asked again, her voice starting to shake in worry.  
  
Adrian stared at the old woman then his eyes widened. "She's not breathing!" He exclaimed in terror.  
  
Horror engulfed Ellie, and she did the only thing she could do. She screamed, tears running down her face  
  
"GRANDMA!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
A few days had passed since her grandmother's death. It was now a day before Gary's and Popuri's wedding, but Ellie did not feel up to going. Infact all what she did sense her grandma died was set in her room crying. She did not even remember the last time she ate.  
  
There was a small knock on her door.  
  
"Ellie." Jeff said looking at her sadly. "Adrian is here to see you."  
  
"I don't want him to see me like this." Ellie sniffed.  
  
"Ellie..." Adrian whispered softly stepping out from behind Jeff.   
  
"Adrian!?" Ellie gasped startled and began to blush in embarrassment.  
  
Jeff let the young farmer into the room and closed the door leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"Ellie, I know your probably really sad right now, but you can not let you grief kill you. Your grandmother would not have wanted that." He told her as he sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"But, I can't believe she's really gone...She had always been there for me...what am I suppose to do without her? She was more of a mother to me then my own could ever had been, now I'm all alone..."  
  
No, Ellie, you're not alone. I'm here for you and I'll always be there for you."  
  
Ellie looked at him shocked, and blush spreading across her face. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm lying to you? Ellie, I've always been to shy to admit it, even to myself. But when your grandmother died and I saw you slipping away from us, from me, I realized, I love you, Ellie."  
  
"Adrian...I love you too...Thank you for helping me, I feel now that I can go on. I know that my grandmother is now finally back with the man she loves just like I'm with you right now."  
  
Ellie and Adrian slowly leaned forward and closing their eyes they kissed the first kiss of many to come. And if anyone would have been looking outside at the sky that moment they would see a cloud shaped just like a smiling old lady.  
  
The end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
